The Story
by matthardylover01
Summary: It's sad and good. Please read and reveiw


**The Story**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Victoria Justice. I'm 16. Well, one day I was walking with my friend Maria Kanellis. (She's also 16) "What do you think of red hair?" Maria asked. "I think it's preety.. I guess." I said. "No I mean do you think red hair dates orange hair?" Maria asked again. "Maria, there's no such thing as hair dating hair." I replied. "But, my aunt said she was dating her red hair with orange." Maria corrected. "Your aunt probably said _dye_ her hair." I said. "Ohhhhhhh." Maria said finally learning something. Soon we heard a noise coming from a dumpster. It was whimpering and crying. Me and Maria looked at eachother. We walked over slowly. "Open it." Maria suggested. "What? Why me?" I said scared. "Because! I just got my nails done and I don't want them dirty." Maria said looking at her nails. "Uh! Fine!" I agreed. I reached over slowly. It opened. Me and Maria broke down in tears.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my gosh!" Me and Maria said at the same time. It was a puppy. The puppy was covered in blood. It was abused probably. I picked it up. The puppy was brown and it looked like a shih tzu. "Come on! We gotta rush to the vet!" I yelled starting to run with the puppy in my hands. Maria ran with me. "You know it's not easy running in heels!" She complained. "Maria! Listen we need to get help now!" I said rushing to the vet. "I thought we was helping the dog not us. What's wrong with us? Do we got the ugly diesease? That's probably why Jack ran away when I was flirting with him." Maria replied being dumb as always. "Maria! No! We're helping the dog! Gosh, what's wrong with you?" I screamed still running. "Sorry! I think I got AReeHP" "It's ADHD! ADHD has nothing to do with you! There's so many things about you." "Sorry, Victoria. I don't go that way." "I meant that you are just diffrent not that your cute or nothing! I date Avan! I don't go that way either!" I said getting impatient. "Hey, look! The vet!" She said excitedly. "That's subway!" "But it says vet!" "No it don't!" Finally I did see the vet in sight. Me and her ran in there. "Help! Dog abuse! Someone help it! Please!" Maria yelled. A doctor came out. "Come with me! Hurry, it's dying!" The doctor said. We ran down halls and into a room. The doctor layed it on the bed and gave it a shot. He put a breathing mask on it. He cleaned up the blood. The dog quit bleeding. We had to stay there till 5:35 am! I fell asleep. A phone started ringing. I woke up. All the lights were off. It was mine. "Hello?" I answered. "VICTORIA DAWN JUSTICE! Where are you!" My mom screamed angry. I explained everything to my mom and she understood and let me stay. Maria's dad is in the army and her mom left her. So, she gets to do whatever she wants. Maria woke up. "Nice ringtone." She said yawning. "How's the dog, Victoria J?" "Idk." We both got up and walked over to the bed. The puppy was sleeping. "Aww! It's so cute." Maria whispered. There was something hooked up to the dog, that medicine goes into him. "I wish I could do something to help him." I whispered back to Maria. I suddenly realized the dog's ribs were showing so much, you could count them. I was so sad and angry. Who would do such a thing to a puppy? "I hate people like that." I said aloud. "The dog is a dog! How could you hate it, Vic!" "Oh, Maria. I hate the person who did this to the dog and shut up you'll wake it up." "You're mean, pushy." I got a call so I grabbed my phone. "Hello.. Avan." "Aww, how did you know?" "Caller ID. Why are you calling me at 6:00 in the morning?" "I don't know. I can't get to sleep. You're awake?" "Yeah, I'm at the vet." "Why?" "Well, me and Maria found a dog in the dumpster bleeding and he's hurt. So we took him here." "Oh. Poor little guy." "Uh, Avan I gotta go. Bye." "Ok. Bye." After an hour and a half we left. I started walking with Maria to her house. We sat in the living room. The dog was with us. "What should we name him?" Maria asked looking confused. "Chip." I replied smiling. "Yeah. A.K.A Chipster and Chippy." Maria said. "Cool. Hey, let's feed him. Do you have dog food?" I asked. "From when Lenny died." Maria said. "That was like 2 years ago." I said. "Yeah, so?" "Didn't it expire?" "I don't even know what that means." Maria got up and got the dog food. She poured it in a bowl and gave Chip water. Chip instantly ran to the food and water and started eating and drinking. "See? It's not pired." "Expired." "Right." I looked over and Chip was done! "Uh, Maria-" "I'm on it." As soon as she did and he ate and drank. Already done! "Wow, he must have been hungry." "I knows!" "Wow, Maria you got problems. I'll walk him I guess." Maria grabbed Lenny's leash and gave it to me. She aslo gave me Lenny's collar. I put them both on Chip and took him outside. We walked around the yard a little and he used the bathroom. Soon, we walked in and played with one of Lenny's old toys. Chip seemed happy. Maria picked him up and gave him a hug. "Yuck! He smells so... What's the word, Vic?" "Nasty." "Yeah." I took Chip and he did stink. I took him to Maria's bathroom. I started some warm water and out him in the tub. Maria walked in dancing. "What are you doing, Maria!" I stammered. "Oh, uh, sorry. You neeeeed some helppppp?" Maria asked smiling and putting her hands behind her back, looking like a sweetheart. "Uh! Fine." "Yay!" She grabbed some shampoo and started scrubbing him. I started helping. To my surprise, he didn't try to run out the tub. He stayed still and didn't give us a hard time. "Chip, is being a good boy! Right, Chipster?" Maria said. "Bark!" Chip replied. "Wow, he actually replied." I said surprised. "Well, duh Vic! I'm an animal talker." "Right" I nodded my head. Sooner or later we was done washing Chip. We took a towel and dryed him then used a hair dryer. "OOOH! I called brushing his hair, Vic! Haha! I called it first! In your eyes! Or wait is it nose?" "Ok. Maria, and it's in your face." "Oh." Maria grabbed Lenny's brush and took Chip to her room. Suddenly we heard the door knock. "I'll get it. You just go brush Chip." I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, Victoria." "Oh, hi Avan." "Can I come in?" "Sure." I led him to Maria's room and we sat on her little couch. "Hey, Avan. What's up?" "Oh, hi Maria." Maria continued brushing Chip. He layed there and sat relaxed, while sitting on the bed with Maria. "Awww! Chippy you're a very good boy! Right buddy?" This time he just looked at Maria. "Yeah, Maria, you're a real animal talker." "What's that supossed to mean?" "Sarcasam. You know?" "Screamsam. Got it." "Nevermind." "Ok! Done brushing Chipster!" "Victoria, you wanna go somewhere tonight?" "Well, what about Chip?" "We can take him." "What about Maria?" "Oh, Viccy that's ok. I going somewhere with Phillip tonight. You and Avan can go take Chip somewhere together. Me and Phillip are going to a play called "Magic in the Right." "Don't you mean Magic in the light?" "Yeah. Right! You're so smart." "Well, where are we gonna go tonight with Chip?" "We can go to... the movies. Lots of people do that with their dog." "Ok."

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, what movie do you want to see?" "What about that new movie; Freddie Kruger?" "Ok." "But, what is Chip gonna eat?" "We'll have a little popcorn here and then go get something to eat. We'll buy him some food and then go eat at an ice cream shop." "Good plan." I had Chip on a leash. We walked to the ticket booth and got us a ticket. Soon we got to the movie in time. But we had to sit in the back. Chip jumped in my lap and I started rubbing him. (After the movie.) Chip had a bowl full of dog food and me and Avan had ice cream and nachos. "Thanks, Avan." "No problem. It was great." "Bark bark!" Me and Avan smiled at eachother. I gave Chip some water and he drank it fast. Later Avan took me to Maria's. I gave him a hug and walked inside. "Hey, Viccy! Did you have a good time?" Maria asked taking the leash off Chip. "Yeah. It was great! Right Chippy?" "Bark bark!" "Oh, Vic, you're an animal talker, too! Congrats!" "Yeah.." "Phillip is here staying the night." "Man!" (That morning.) I got Chip's leash and walked him. Two guys ran up to the dog. "Um, hello that's our dog." The short and chubby one said. "Um, excuse me but you must be the people who hurt the dog. " "Yeah we did so?" The tall and skinny one said. "You idiot. No someone kidnapped our dog and did that." "Really? Do you have proof?" "Shut up and give us the dog! I'm tall so you have to listen to me shorty!" I kicked him between the legs and he fell. "I think she likes me." The chubby one ran after me. "Give me the dog." Chip ran with me. I quickly gave him a kick to the chin. "There's your dog!" Chip reacted and bit the chubby one's ear. "Ahhhhhh!" He threw the dog. I gave him an elbow drop and started punching him in the face. "Don't... hit.. a.. dog!" Suddenly the tall one picked me up from behind.

**Chapter 4**

I started kicking him and smakcing him but he wouldn't let go of me. "Let go of me! Don't touch me you loser! Maria! Help!" All of a sudden Avan jumped on the tall one's back and started punching him in the face. Maria came outside. "Viccy, Avan? Why are you dancing with them nice men?" "Maira! They're the people who hurt Chip!" "What!" Maira ran in her little short black dress and her high heels and attacked the chubby one. Phillip showed up and picked up Chip and ran him inside. He dived one the cubby one and started beating him up. The tall one dropped me and I fell on the hard grass. He threw Avan on top of me. I got Avan off and speared the tall one. Avan got up and picked the tall one up and threw him in a dumpster. "Now how do you feel?" I got Maria off of the chubby one. Phillip and Avan picked the cubby one up and threw him on the tall one. I hugged Avan and Maria hugged Phillip. "What did they do again, Phil?" He just gave her a kiss. Chip somehow ran outside and came to us. He licked me. "Viccy, I think I should give you Chip." She picked up Chip and handed him to me. He licked me like crazy. Sooner or later The fat one and the tall one got tooken away by the cops. I went home with Avan and Phillip went with Maria. I was glad they was gone. Chip lived a happy life with me. No one heard of the fat one and the tall one again.


End file.
